User blog:Colin687/To-Do List
Here is the to-do list. On this list, I will name the many things that still need to be done on this wiki that I want done at the moment (please no Char or RP area creation). Once we have completed the needed amount of Policies, Forums, and Coding Stuff, we will then be able to create places that Users can Role-Play on. But until such a time, I ask for no Role-Playing! ''' '''Consider the following: Policies Lilly has set up an amazing side tool bar for us to use on the Policy pages, thank-you very much Lil (claps). To see what I want the Policy pages to look like, check out this. After looking at that, you will notice how I put our logo up at top centered, then how it says "Official HURP Policy", lists the rules, and then categorized as "Policy". Exactly what I would like to be done with the policies. For any questions, simply comment below or message me (more likely to respond by message). More about these policies: I would like us all to go through them, check for things we would want to add or change. If there is something you would like to add, message me, and the same for if you'd like something changed for non necsarity. With that said, please edit the following Policies: Forums As you know from other RP Wikis, we need forums for people to get their characters approved. I think all of us together have created what we need to make that work, and it looks to me as though we have that complete. however, I did notice that we still need the Questions in which we ask for the Forums of Civilian, Hero, or Villain. I'm sort of depending on Red for this one, because she is so great at the Sorting over at DARP. Although, I have attempted to create my own forum questions. I don't really like it, it really sucks, so I want you guys to add or delete whatever you want on their, I don't mind, because what I tried was terrible! :D Template:Forumheader/Villain Creation Template:Forumheader/Hero Creation Template:Forumheader/Civilian Creation Awards Like on DARP, I would like to create Awards. I have made one already (Template:Invisible Woman Award) for 500 edits. When you make these templates, try and make sure that the colors on the bubble match up with the colors that represent the hero. Like if I were to do a Spider Man Award, the colors should be about medium blue and firebrick. Also, use the Ayuthaya text and use Text color that also adds to the hero's costume colors. My goal in creating so many awards is so people will be motivated to edit more, and then we will get popular as more people come :D. I have laid out the links which you can create these needed Award Templates here: Edit Awards *Template:Invisible Woman Award - 500 edits *Template:Aquaman Award - 1,000 edits *Template:Hawkeye Award - 2,000 edits *Template:Spiderman Award - 3,000 edits *Template:Captain America Award - 4,000 edits *Template:Batman Award - 5,000 edits *Template:Martian Man Hunter Award - 7,500 edits *Template:Hulk Award - 10,000 edits *Template:Thor Award13,500 edits *Template:Cyclops Award - 15,000 edits *Template:White Tiger Award - 17,500 edits *Template:Xavier Award - 30,000 edits *Template:Phoenix Award - 50,000 edits Good Work Awards You guys can make your own, my minds blank. Seeting-up Guide I plan on creating the setting-up guide soon, and would like to make it my personal assignment. Of course then after i create the page, I'd ask you guys to go through and check out stuff I may need to include or exclude. ---- Alright that's the end of my blog. Please make sure to comment if you've read it. And if you don't by a three day time, I'm going to message you to do so. Thanks again, and please, let's get this thing goin! :D Category:Blog posts